


After the fall.

by Hiro_Vargas



Category: Sherlock (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 18:27:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4190340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiro_Vargas/pseuds/Hiro_Vargas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the fall John isn't doing to well. What happens when his cousin dies and he travels over the pond to take care of things? Will John accept the offer he receives? Will Sherlock come back any time soon?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

John wiggle slightly in his airplane seat as he looked around. He needed to walk and stand, after getting out of the army he had problems being confined for long. Sherlock had helped him but now....hes gone so John was alone. "Are you okay Sir?" a red head with short curly hair asked him. "Ya its just old military problems catching up with me. I need to get up and walk but can't, its a struggle to be honest." John said with a soft smile "I'm John Watson."He said holding his hand out to her "Natasha Romanoff, its a plesure to meet you John" She said with a smile before standing up. "Come on I know where we can get some walking room." John quirked an eyebrow standing up "You sure about this Natasha, we wont get in trouble?" Natasha smirked slightly looking back at him as the walked into the almost empty first class cabin. "Don't worry John, we wont get in any trouble." A blonde man with a bright smile stood up to greet them "Lady Natasha! Who is this man that comes with you?" John smiled noticing four others others "I'm John Watson. Natasha is helping me stretch my legs, I don't do well in confined spaces." John said nodding his head towards Natasha "I am Thor Odinson!" Thor exclaimed pating his back "Wait Watson? Your John Watson college of Sherlock Holmes the man who was thought to be a extremely intelligent man but was really a psychopath?" A man said hold a glass of what looked to be Bourbon. "Sociopath." John said his eyes hardening "What? My names Tony Stark by the way." Tony said as he sat his glass down. "Sociopath, Sherlock was not my college he was my best friend. He was bloody brilliant and an amazing detective, he preferred to call himself a sociopath." John said with a glare before turning to Natasha. "Thank you for trying to help me Natasha, but I'm going back to my seat. Thank you have a good flight." He said turning completely and walking out a scowl on his face as he sat in his seat for the rest of his flight.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
John grabbed his bags once he was off the plane. He was walking behind Natasha and her friends. As he stuck his hand into his bag gripping the hand gun, something he had become use to taking with him while running around solving crimes with Sherlock. He slowed his pace slightly when Natasha stopped walking with the rest of her group. Until he noticed the steel barrel of a gun reflecting in the sun, pointed at her. John charged foreword pulling his gun out before pushing her to the ground gently and shooting the man in his leg. "Natasha!" One of the men shouted "Are you okay Natash" John asked as men in black closed in on the other gun man "H-how I didn't even have time to draw my gun?" Natasha asked as John helped her up. "I was solving crimes with Sherlock Holmes, you need to draw the gun before the criminal. "John Watson. Your cousin always did say you were a great shooter." Nick Fury said walking up to them. "Best in the family. You were his boss right? Pleasure to meet you." Nick nodded shaking his hand. "He talked about you constantly. He thought of you as a hero. Never took a day off work until he flew out to England after you were shot." John smiled nodding "Phil and I were close. I don't suppose you can tell me how he died?" Nick glance at Natasha and her friends with a slight frown. "He was killed by Loki. The god that had tried to take over the world a couple months back." John looked down rubbing the back of his neck "Always knew he was gonna die doing something heroic." He said with a sad smile. "Wait, he is related to Phil?" Natasha asked walking foreword. "On my mothers side, she was his Aunt." John said glancing at her "Come along Mr. Watson. I have an offer for you." Nick said turning to the black SUV he arrived in. John placed hks gun in its holster, he turned to Natasha with a smile. "Phil told me about you, Never thought I'd ever meet you, maybe I'll meet Clint as well. He spoke highly of you two and Captain Rogers of course. It was a pleasure to meet someone my cousin kept close to his heart. I'll see you around." John waved as he jogged over the the SUV and climbing in. "No fucking way.....Holy shit! John Watson is Phil's cousin! And I pissed him off!" Tony exclaimed throwing his hands in to the air. Natasha looked at Clint who was grinning. "Phil held us close to his heart." Natasha chuckled as they walked over to the limo Tony called for them leaving a ranting Tony behind "Fucking shit! Guys I fucked up this time, I really fucked up!"


	2. Should I?

Nick and John arrived at Phil's old apartment only minutes after he saved Natasha's life. "John I know you haven't been doing well after Mr. Holmes passing, so I have an offer for you. And a last request from Philp." John nodded as they climbed out of the car heading up to the door. Nick tossed him the key as he grabbed a folder. "Since you and Harriet are he last relatives he left his stuff for you to take care of because he said and I quote 'John won't sell any of my memorabilia, and if he does it will be for a damn good reason!' " John laughed opening the door. "Man, it hasn't changed." He whistled flipping on the light switch to the dinning room. "Would you like to sit and have some tea while we talk about your offer?" Nick pulled a chair out sitting down. "If you dont mind I'd like to get right to the chase." John nodded sitting across from him folding his hands. "Of course, so tell me what is this offer?" Nick tossed him a folder filled with information on Phil's job and who he took care of. "His last request was that you take over his job. He told me how bad you were doing after Sherlock's passing and we both agreed that you should take over in the case that he passes." John shuffled through the folder reading the information on his cousin's old job. "Id be working with Natasha and Clint? Ugh, and Tony." John looked up at Nick who was awaiting an answer. "Give me until tomorrow to decide, I need to consult a few people." Nick nodded standing up "Very well,the Avengers and I will stop by tomorrow for your answer. Have a nice night Mr. Watson." Nick said nodding to him as he left. John sighed standing up and walking in to the kitchen. "I need Mrs. Hudsan." He said chuckling softly and pulling out his phone. His fingers hovering over Sherlock's contact before hiting call. "I'm not doing this John.-Come on Sherlock just say what I told you to. Sherlock? What are you doing? Don't you dare touch me with that eyeball Sherlock Holmes!!!" He laughed dryly remembering that day. "Hey Sherlock, Its John. Not like you don't know that you bloody brilliant git. My cousin died so I'm over in America currently. Must think Im crqzy up there huh? Leaving you a voice mail as if you'll answer....I've been offered his old job...I dont know if Im going to take it. After this Im going to call Mrs.Hudson, and then Greg." He fingered the golden band hanging from the necklace under his shirt. "D-do you remember our wedding day? It was so very small just Mrs.Hudson, Harry, Greg, Molly and Mycroft, even though you didn't want him there." John laughed tears gathering in the corners of his eyes. "It was such a wonderful day. The world still doesn't know about us being married only a select few. I miss you Sherlock. But Im not giving up on life yet, I love you.....Bye." He said the last part softly before hanging up and wipping his tears away. He took a deep breath before calling Mrs.Hudson "John! Is everything alright dear?" Mrs. Hudson's worried voice came through causing a smile to grace his lips "Everything is fine Mrs. Hudson. Don't worry." He could hear a sigh on the other end of the phone "How is evrything?" She asked softly "Well I was offered my cousin's old job he said out of everybody, Phil wanted me to take his place." Mrs. Hudson was quiet for a few second "John, dear I think you should take it. Mycroft is still paying for the apartment and it would be good to get your mind focused on other things deary. But its your decision." John smiled sipping his tea " Thank you Mrs. Hudson. Ill tell you my decision tomorrow after a talk with Greg." John heard a knock on the other side of the phone. "Oh dear John I must go thats my date! I will talk to you tomorrow!" Mrs. Hudson said and John could tell there was a bright smile adorning her face. "Bye Mrs. Hudson!" John said before she hung up. John finished his tea placing the cup in to the sink before walking into the living area, chuckling softly at all the memorabilia his late cousin had. He sat on the couch, before dialing Greg's number. "Detective Lestrade, how can I help you?" John smiled chuckling "Hello Detective I thought we agreed no formalities." He heard a slightly gasp on the other end of the phone. "John? How have you been? Was the flight over okay?" Greg asked "Yes everythings fine Greg. I've been offered my cousin's old job. I as wondering what your opinion would be should I take it or no.?" John heard a chuckle on the other end "Honestly John I think you should working keeps your mind off certain things. I think this would be a great opportunity." John smiled "Alright, Im gonna decide over night. I'll. Let you know in the morning. Good night." John smiled as he heard a faint goodnight before hanging up. John laid down on the couch looking up at the ceiling. "What should I do?" He placed his arms over his eyes thinking about Sherlock. "What do you think I should do Sherlock?" He questioned knowing that he wouldnt get a relpy. "Take the job, and get my mind off things or return home to a lonely apartment?" He groaned pulling the blanket up and turning off the light. "Ill know in the morning." He mumbled to himself falling asleep. Unaware that Sherlock was alive or that evey voice mail he left Sherlock recived leaving him with a chuckle and small loving smile.


	3. My desision

He dropped the phone letting it fall to the ground. I saw his foot lift of the ledge as my mouth opened and my vocal cords formed his name as he started to fall-"SHERLOCK!!" John shouted as he sat up quickly his heart pounding painfully against his chest as his eyes scaned the room. "Sherlock." He mumbled weakly placing his feet on the ground as he placed his head into his hands as he breathed in deeply. "Come on John deep breathes." He mumbled to himself as he stood up grabbing his bag. 'Nick never said when the would be coming.' He thought steping into the bathroom, he turned on the shower and pulled out his favorite cream colored cable-nit jumper and a pair of warn out jeans. He smiled softly starring at the old jumper before getting in to the shower and washing up. He quickly dressed and a brushed his teeth before walking to the kitchen and starting a pot of tea. He pulled out his phone checking the message from Mycroft he had recived /John, I suggest you take the job. My brother would truly want you to, so please John take the job-MH/ John smirked slightly before texting back. /Git.-JW/ John placed his phone on the counter a soft smile playing on his lips as he poured a cup of tea. He went over to the door and walked outside grabbing the mail and the newspaper sipping his tea slowly as he walked back inside the house. Unfolding the news paper once he sat down. John got half way through the news paper a through two cups of tea before there was a knock on the door. John walked over to the door with a smile while opening it. "Nick." He said stepping aside allowing him and the others in. "John." Natasha said with a brief smile as she past him. "So John, what is your answer?" Nick asked as they all sat down in the living room. John's eyes slowly drifted across the team wat hing the reactions. "I've decided to accept your offer Nick." Natasha's smile grew "I guess we should introduce the rest of the team." "I'm Clint Barton." Clint said pushing bis sunglasses to the top of his head. "Steven Rogers Sir." Steve said shaking John's hand firmly "I'm Bruce Banner, and the Big green guy." Bruce said glancing to the side. John smiled "Captian Doctor John Watson-" he stopped quickly shocked slightly that he nearly said the last name he had gained by marriage. He coughed shifti g in his seat. "So how will this work will I be staying with them in the tower or here?" Natasha was the first to speak. "It would be best if you stayed with us, you'll be going on missions with us at different times so that would be best." John nodded standing up. "I'll geab my bags and then we can go."


	4. A family.

It had been a week since John took over Phil's job, and so far he has been enjoying it. "Jaaaawwwn!" Tony screamed from his lab causing him to smirk. "Sir, I had ice cold water dumped on him as you asked." John nodded sipping his tea "Thank you Jarvis. I suggest shutting down for 'tests' before he does something." He heard Tony stomp it to the living room. "I hate you I really do." He said as the cold water dripped on to the carpet. "Nice." Natasha said smirking as she walked past him carrying a folder. "John we have mission request!" John set his cup down looking at her. "What is it about?" Natasha sat down pla ing her feet in his lap before opening the folder. "We are going to a ball together. You'll be actting as my 'bodyguard' while I listen into different conversations of high standing officials to get information. We've been informed that they are planning something and Nick wants us to know what it is." John nodded taking a sip of his tea. "Anything they want us to wear?" Natasha nodded "I put yhe bag in your room. Its black shoes, black tux and they have an ear piece thwy want you to wear along with sunglasses. They have me wearing a strapless red dress with a sweetheart neckline, that ends at my ankles with a pair of simple black heals." Natasha closed the folder looking at him. "You up for it?" John nodded smiling slightly. "Yes, where are we going for this ball?" Natasha smirked getting up. "Russia. We're leaving in an hour. Oh and let me do the talking. I know you dont know Russian." She said with a wink before walking to the elevator. "Back you bags John!" She said as the elevator closed. "Unfair!!" Tony shouted "I wanna go on a mission!!" John chuckled finishing his tea before standing up. "Tony go take a shower, and there are two sandwiches for you in the kitchen. I expect you to eat them Jarvis will tell me if you dont." 

John put the ear piece in before sliding on his Sunglasses. "Dr. Watson can you hear me?" "Loud and clear Agent Hill."" Alright Dr. Watson the code word for us to get you out of there is 'Milady its time to leave" John nodded "Alright if anything goes wrong then I'll signal." Natasha opened the door conjoining their rooms together. "Ready to go Charlie. " She said with a twinkle in her eyes. "As ready as ever Lady Tia." John said smirking as he straightened his tux. They walked out together with John walking just slightly behind her. Natasha spoke softly in Russian with the other ladies walking next to them. Natasha turned giving him a soft smile as they entered the ball room.

Soft music was playing as the first dance started Natasha danced with one of their targets. John stood off to the side keeping his eyes trained on Natasha's dancing form. He watched her talk to the man in Russian, as they spun around with the others. He only turned slightly when someone tapped on his arm. "Oh Johnny boy, what is Sherlock's little pet doing out of England?" He heard the familiar voice whisper in his ear. " Moriarty." John said numbly his eyes not leaving Natasha's form. "Oh Johnny boy your lost with out Sherlock arent you?" Moriarty chuckled as he walked in front of him. "What are you doing in Russia Johnny boy?" John glared at him keeping his mouth closed. "Hmmm not going to answer huh? Dont worry Johnny~ I'll be out of your hair~Have fun~" He said walking away while flashing his crazy smile. John's eyes never leaving him." Natasha walked up to him and whispered to him. "Ive got our information John lets leave." John nodded offering her his arm before they left the ball room, making their way back to the hotel room."John? Who was that?" John turned his head side to side before leaninf down. "That was Moriarty, Sherlock's beiggest Enemy. Hes kidnapped me before to get information from Sherlock. H-he was suppose to be dead." Natasha's eyebrows knitted together as they stepped onto the elevator. "He is very much alive." John nodded taking his sunglasses off and the ear piece out. "He knew it was me." John said softly as the entered the hotel rooms.

"Don't tell Nick about Moriarty." John said as they stepped on the plane. "Its nothis problem okay?" Natasha looked at him before nodding "I wont tell him, but if anything happens John the team is here for you. Were a family here John we have your back." John looked at her before smiling "I know Natasha thanks."


End file.
